


Unless You're Willing To Drown Me In Passion

by louisniall, nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (sort of), Bottom Louis, Français | French, Hickeys, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just loves giving Louis hickeys, like, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unless You're Willing To Drown Me In Passion

**Author's Note:**

> day five !
> 
> based off of [this](https://31.media.tumblr.com/660677745b77b189c2a6e956fe4915d8/tumblr_n5xvkbeFGO1rpjzuro1_500.jpg) prompt (aka i wrote that prompt myself but i just like being able to link stuff its cool)
> 
> to the person who wanted spanking — here's your spanking ! i needed another section of it so as to have more than 1k words and it kind of just happened, yeah
> 
> title from 'do me right' by salt n pepa

**_thighs_ **

"Louuuu," Harry complains, shuffling his feet where they rest on Louis' thighs. "You said we could —"

"I _know_ what I said, Harry," Louis says, rubbing his temples carefully, "but I've got a massive headache."

"A headache's never stopped us before," Harry pouts, sticking out his bottom lip and letting out a whimper. Louis groans.

"A headache's never stopped _you_ ," Louis says. "It's stopped _me_."

Harry huffs in annoyance. He _promised_. Three days ago, Louis promised that he could do anything he wants to him — tie him up, spank him, paddle him, _gag_ him — the possibilities are endless and Harry's been thinking about it 24/7.

"Pleeeeeeeease," he drones, sticking out his lip farther. He climbs into Louis' lap and kisses his nose. "You promised."

Louis sighs. "I _know_ Harry, I know. I'm really not up to it, though."

Harry pouts some more and even wills a few tears to spill from his eyes. Louis groans and buries his head in Harry's shoulder. "Don't do this to me."

Harry attaches his lips to Louis' neck and purses his lips as a threat. He hears Louis' breath hitch and then he's being tugged back by his hair. "No marks on my neck! We've got a tour and photoshoots and —"

"Make up artists," Harry interrupts. "We've got _make up artists._ "

Louis throws his head back and lets out an exaggerated sigh. "You're too _much_ , H."

Harry smiles and wiggles in Louis' lap, draping his arms around Louis' shoulders. He kisses him on the mouth for a long time — no tongue or teeth, which _kills him_ — and then wiggles around some more in an attempt to give Louis at least a semi or even a full hard on. "Can I mark your thighs?"

He feels Louis' cock go hard under his arse. "Par — what?"

Harry grins. "Can I mark up your thighs?"

Louis stares at him for a long while, eyes wide breath hitching every so often. "Mark — I mean — Yeah," he says, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, you can."

"Sick," Harry says. He slides himself off of Louis' lap and onto the floor, situating himself in between Louis' legs and unbuttoning his jeans. "Made you happy, yeah?" Harry teasingly asks. He gets a smack on the head and a groan escapes Louis' lips when Harry leaves a teasing kiss on Louis' clothed cock.

"God, Harry," he spits, tangling his fingers in his hair. "Don't mark just — just suck, yeah?"

Harry shakes his head. "Marks and no sucking," he says, shucking Louis's jeans to the floor and his briefs soon after. He breathes in sharply when Louis' cock settles itself on his tummy.

Harry's always had an incredible fascination with Louis' dick. It's long enough to make him gag every time and just the perfect width that his lips swell and hurt for hours after he's done sucking him off. His foreskin is still on and it might be Harry's favorite thing just to stroke him to see it slide over and off of Louis' tip repeatedly, and he _loves_ the way Louis moans and bucks his hips up into Harry's hand when he does so. The long vein on the underside always makes Harry shudder — its long and blue and prominent he shivers every time it presents itself.

He's not weird, he just likes his boyfriend's cock. Really. It takes him everything he's got not to grab in on stage, in all honesty.

Louis' hand is still in his hair and he's tugging it painfully. "Suck, Hazza."

Harry untangles himself from Louis' hands and instead turns his head to the left and attaches his lips to Louis' pretty thigh.

And now that he's thinking about it, he loves Louis' thighs as well. They're soft and thick and smooth. They have a nice tan on them from a few days ago when Louis went out in a speedo and lounged outside of the villa they rented in Barcelona. There's still a few dark red marks from the last time Louis let Harry in between his thighs.

He opens his mouth on his thigh and pokes out his tongue, licking his skin. He pulls the skin into his mouth, sucking on it and biting it slightly, and pulls back, running his thumb over the reddening spot. Louis groans behind him. "Higher up," he says. "That'll show."

Harry nods and does the same on the top of his thigh, farther up towards his hips. He strokes his thumb over it while he goes back to the first mark and sucks on it again, giving it a darker color than before.

He does this in multiple spots until he's satisfied. There's ten marks on his thigh and Harry's proud of all of them. He turns his head to look up at Louis.

He's a complete mess. His hair is sticking to his forehead with sweat and he's breathing heavily. His fingers are ghosting over his cock in long strokes, and it's spitting pre-come out onto his stomach and pooling where his thighs meet his hips. Harry leans up and licks the liquid from his thighs and around his cock and Louis moans loudly.

Harry turns his head again so that he's facing Louis' other thigh and does the same as before. He licks and sucks his way up his thigh until his nose nudges Louis' cock and he groans.

Harry lifts his head and rest his lips where his cock meets the rest of his body, and sucks a bruise there too.

Louis comes.

\----

**_chest_ **

Harry's going mad. He hasn't touched Louis — or himself, for that matter — for nearly two weeks. Shows and promo and photoshoots have been taking up all their personal time and tiring them out as well.

They're sharing a hotel room in Germany with the first sleep-in morning they've had in ages. His head is resting on Louis' chest and he can hear him breathing as they watch some TV show in German. "This show makes me wish I spoke German," Louis says, petting Harry's hair absentmindedly. "All I can say is hello."

Harry nods. "What's that?"

Louis shuffles under him. "Guten tag." he says. "Good day."

"Like en français? Bonjour? Good day?" Harry asks.

"Oui, mon petit papillon. C'est bon," Louis says.

"Don't you _dare_ —"

"Je ne comprends pas, monsieur," Louis teases. "En français!"

Harry groans. "Non, Louis," he pauses. "Faisons l'amour."

"What?" Louis sputters. _Faisons l'amour. Let's have sex._

“I said let’s have sex,” Harry says, lifting his head off of Louis’ chest. Louis shakes his head.

“We had sex _last night_. My arse still hurts. We’re not having sex, H.”

Harry pouts and whimpers like a kicked puppy. “But I’m horny,” he says, his eyes wide and pleading. As soon as Louis is about to retaliate, though, he shifts himself up and attaches his lips Louis’ chest, and Louis is fucking _gone_.

“Oh _fuck_ Harry no, come on,” he says, attempting to push Harry’s head out of the vicinity of his nipple, which only makes him bite hard on his peck. Louis hisses.

Harry stays still, licking over the mark he’s slowly imprinting into Louis’ skin, second by second, until he’s satisfied. He pulls off and see’s that it’s turning a nice red color and will soon (after coming back to suck on it time and time again) turn a brilliant shade of purple. He smiles at his handiwork and glances downwards to Louis’ cock.

They’re both still naked from last night, so Louis’ hard dick is resting on his belly, begging, _aching_ to be touched. Harry doesn’t grant him the permission, instead sucking seven more bruises into his chest and making Louis whimper. “C’mon Haz — m’ just — fucks _sakes_ just suck already.”

Harry finally detaches himself from Louis’ tan chest and moves so he’s in between his pretty thighs. He absentmindedly runs his thumbs over the marks he left there a few weeks ago that have still yet to fade despite their lack of attention. He wants so badly to lean over and make them purple and vibrant again, but there’s a moaning, cranky Louis above him, so he settles for taking Louis’ tip into his mouth.

Louis lets out a near-pornographic moan and fists his hands in Harry’s bedhead. Harry bobs his head quickly, using his tongue on his favorite vein on the bottom and running his tongue along Louis’ slit to make him squirm. “Fuck me,” Louis says. Harry smiles around his cock and — what a shitty idea, that was — chokes and pulls off quickly. He wipes the spit from his mouth as Louis laughs half-heartedly in his blissful state.

Harry leans over to the bedside table and grabs one of the condoms he set there last night and the bottle of lube just next to it. He slicks up one finger and presses in, feeling around for Louis’ prostate and smiling when he finds it, watching Louis’ hips jerk off the bed and his cock bob obscenely. He strokes it a few more times, adding two more fingers, before pulling out and rolling his condom on.

“Tu es vraiment beau,” Harry says, rubbing the cool liquid on his cock and a little over Louis’ hole. Louis smiles.

“Did you just call me handsome?” He asks, smiling.

Harry nods, pushing just his tip in and definitely not missing the way Louis lets out the tiniest of moans. “Oui ma belle. Tu es _tres_ beau.”

“Yes my beautiful, I’m very handsome? Your french is fantastic, Harry. C’est impeccable.” Harry barks out a laugh into the quiet room and Louis shifts his hips down to remind him to move. “I’m waiting, sweetpea.”

Harry’s absolutely relentless to Louis through the whole thing, thrusting in and out quickly and sharply and he has Louis coming within minutes all over himself. When Harry finishes, he ties off the condom and climbs back over Louis, licking the cum off his stomach and sucking bruises everywhere his lips touch.

Afterwards, as they're laying in bed together, Harry reaches for the sharpie that's in his jeans on the floor, and connects all of Louis' hickeys together with a smile. "I'm funny," he says, capping the marker.

Louis tilts his chin downward against his chest and rolls his eyes. "You sucked a _hickey_ heart into my chest? Dear lord."

\----

**_ass_ **

"Harry Potter marathon is on!" Louis yells to Harry who's making popcorn for them in the kitchen.

"I thought we were gonna read '50 Shades of Grey' out loud to each other," Harry yells back, smiling to himself. He can practically hear Louis' terrified expression.

"You _know_ I can't stand that shit," Louis says as Harry walks in with the popcorn and settles next to him on their tiny black leather couch. Harry Potter is on mute at the part where Hermione is cornered by the troll in the toilet. "It's too straight. It's creepy, really."

Harry frowns. "I've always liked that stuff."

"What? BDSM?"

Harry nods and stares into the popcorn and sniffles. "It's dumb and weird, I know."

"It's not dumb. It's a little weird but —" Louis breaks off and clears his throat. "I'd be willing to try some? With limitations, of course. Like no vaginal fisting."

Harry laughs. "I'll keep your vagina intact, Louis." He pauses for a moment and picks up a buttery piece of popcorn between his thumb and index finger. "You would though? Like, try stuff?"

Louis shrugs. "Always wanted to be spanked, in all honesty."

Harry chokes on a piece of popcorn. “You _what_?”

Louis’ eyes widen, stricken. “I mean — shit, that isn’t what you meant? Fuck —”

“No, that is, what I meant, Harry stumbles, placing the popcorn on the table and making a disgusted face at the troll snot on Ron’s wand, “I just didn’t — think you’d — _spanking_?”

Louis nods, looking down at his lap. “Sorry.”

“No — shit Louis — do _not_  be sorry. I — I’d be fucking _honoured_ to spank you, truthfully,” Harry says, ever graceful with his words. _And mark your arse up with bruises_ , he thinks.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry pauses. “Now?”

Louis looks slightly taken aback but he nods and shifts a little on the couch. “Do you want paddle or hand?” Harry asks.

“You have a paddle?”

“Yeah, duh,” Harry says, reaching into the drawer of the table in front of them, pulling out a neon green paddle with bumps and knobs and ridges that make Louis shudder.

“Maybe — maybe not now? Just hands?” Louis asks, twiddling his thumbs together nervously.

Harry nods frantically. “Yeah, hands. Perfect,” he looks up and down Louis’ slim frame. “You — you wanna?” He tugs on his own shirt and boxers until Louis gets the hint and nods.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll —” he cuts himself off and lifts his shirt over his head and unbuttons his jeans and tosses them towards the TV along with his briefs. He’s standing there naked and beautiful and it takes everything Harry has not to literally take a bite out of him.

(Not cannibalistically. He’s just so fucking adorable and _delicious_. Sexually, anyway.)

“Should I —” Louis points to Harry’s thighs and Harry nods. He watches Louis get on the couch on his right and line his crotch up with his legs, and then he lays down on Harry’s thighs. He doesn’t just take in the sight of beautiful, curvy, vulnerable Louis, but doesn’t fail to take notice in the way Louis’ cock gets hard when Harry starts to rub his right cheek.

“We — we need a safe word,” Harry says, pinching the skin under his fingertips and then smoothing over it again. Louis shifts under him.

“What about — like — what about —”

“It’s hard, right?” Harry asks, smoothing over his left cheek now, dragging his nails lightly across the skin. “How about ‘Beyonce’.”

“You can’t expect me to yell out Beyonce when my arse hurts too much from being spanked,” Louis huffs, arching into Harry’s touch. “What about just ‘stop’?”

Harry purses his lips and gives a light tap to Louis’ left cheek. “Yeah, stop’s a good one. Ready?”

Louis nods where his head is pressed into the couch. “Ready.”

Harry starts off with light taps to each of Louis’ cheeks, making Louis count out loud for him because he can. When Louis finally says, “harder”, well, he’s not one to disappoint.

The first real slap Harry delivers echoes through the room and Louis cries out, fisting his hands in his feathery hair. “Oh _god_ Harry,” he chokes out.

“Good?” He asks, delivering another smack and feeling Louis’ cock give a feeble twitch against his thigh. Another smack before Louis answers.

“Fucking _fantastic_ ,” he says, but it sounds choked.

“You’re not — crying?” Harry asks, leaning over, but Louis swats at his face.

“Keep _going_ you twat!”

Harry complies but delivers them harder and faster than the others at being called a ‘twat’.

He spanks Louis a total of 14 more times on each cheek before finally stopping, listening to Louis’s quiet sobs and licking his hand to attempt to soothe the pain his hand is in. It occurs to him he should’ve gotten lotion for Louis beforehand but it’s long past time to do that.

Licking his hand has somewhat made the burning stop and he gets an idea. He leans over and licks a long stripe on Louis’ left cheek. Louis hisses at the stinging but makes no move to stop Harry.

Harry does what he’s wanted to do for _ages_. He opens his lips on Louis’ cheek and grasps some of the skin in his mouth and sucks, forming a bruise there and relishing in the moan Louis lets out.

“Oh my fucking _god_ Hazza — do it again — shit. Holy — mark me up all over,” he says, and he sound like he’s crying again.

Harry plants his lips and sucks for a full twenty minutes, finally pulling back when Louis is sobbing from the stinging and insanity of it all and says, “Stop, Haz — stop oh my _god_.”

Harry slumps back on the couch, his cock hard, panting. He feels a warm sensation on his thigh and realises Louis must’ve come from the pain, maybe. Or he just _came_.

“Good lord, Harry,” Louis says, inching upwards and off of his lap, only to come and sit on his lap, facing Harry. There are dried tear tracks on his face and his lips are a blood red color that makes his eyes look beautiful and his cheekbones deadly. He leans over and kisses under both of his eyes and tips his nose with his hand.

“You alright?”

Louis smiles. “I mean, when we have to sit on the stage tonight, I won’t be doing that, for sure. Or maybe for the rest of the tour, really.”

Harry laughs and rubs his fingertips over the part of Louis’ arse that’s exposed to his hands. “Love you,” he says. Louis smiles.

“Love you too,” he says. Something akin to want flashes in his eyes and then Harry’s neck his being grabbed and there’s a set of lips sucking into his neck. Louis pulls back after a minute and rubs a thumb over the mark he’s made. He smiles at it and kisses Harry’s mouth. “Had to, sorry.”

“No worries,” Harry says.

Louis leans back and smiles again. “Rub lotion on my ass for me?”

Harry scoffs. “Really, way to ruin a perfectly sexy moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 is louisniall and twitter is @louisniaii
> 
> hey! read ALL of the one shots in this series! they're all reeeeeeaaaaaaallllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyy good :)


End file.
